mournsteadfandomcom-20200213-history
Lilith
|Ability= Brands of Sin Lilith’s form as the mother of sin grants her the ability to dominate the sins of human souls. She was damned for refusing to be Adam’s slave, now she enslaves others. When she succeeds at drawing blood from someone’s flesh with one of her melee attacks, she can cause the injury to become a brand--a permanent, irreversible scar on both flesh and soul. At most, she can cause 2 brands in one turn. If she ends up sleeping with a man, she can instantly make someone get the full mark (13 brands). The mark is just a normal scar most of the time, but the brands on a person can be activated for various effects depending on how many brands the person has. The receiver of branding effects is always aware that Lilith is using them (even if it doesn’t directly affect the person). Over time, the brands will move around on the person’s body and shape into legible marks spelling Lilith’s name in Hebrew. Depending on the number of brands on the person, she gains use of the following abilities, each loosely connected to one of the 7 deadly sins. Unless otherwise stated, all brand abilities can be activated once per turn. 1 Brand Wrath: Lilith can cause one or more of the brands on the person to have searing pain as if a hot metal iron was on the area. This pain isn’t incapacitating, but extremely unpleasant. 3 Brands Lust: Lilith can telepathically communicate with the branded person, her voice entering their head, disrupting their train of thought and unnerving them. Lilith’s telepathy can be used to torment or manipulate her subjects if she uses it enough. She can try to engage in psychological warfare on the person, constantly testing their will (Has to be roleplayed, effects decided by the branded person’s roleplayer.) 5 Brands Pride: Lilith can telepathically view the branded person’s current thoughts and desires, as well as see through their senses. The person will feel a sense that something is prying into their mind. 7 Brands Sloth: Passive The branded person can never attack Lilith unless defending himself from Lilith. This effect ends whenever Lilith ends up making a direct, physical attack against the subject and will start again in 3 turns after Lilith stops attacking. 9 Brands Greed: Lilith can issue a single command to the person. The command must be followed to the best of the person’s ability unless it obviously puts them in imminent, unnecessary peril (She can’t command someone to jump off a cliff or battle the mafia). This can only be issued once a week to a person. At 13 brands, this can be used once a day. 11 Brands Envy: Lilith can take the full form of the branded person, gaining memories, intellect, and physical ability of the person for up to 1 hour 6 minutes, 36 seconds a day. She can't copy magical abilities 13 Brands/Full Mark Gluttony: Lilith can completely possess the person, gaining full control over their body and abilities. She instantly enters the person’s body. The person’s eyes glow red and make it obvious the person is possessed. This can be used once a day, for 6 minutes 40 seconds. If the possessed body ends up suffering fatal damage, the branded person instead is temporarily banished to the demon realm, along with Lilith. The branded person can return in 7 hours 6 minutes. Lilith can only return after 66 hours and 36 minutes. The branded person loses all brands and can never be branded by Lilith again. In addition, Lilith can’t take any offensive action against the branded person unless defending herself. Shapeshifting Lilith does most of her antagonizing by taking other forms. Be it seducing a man as an attractive woman, luring unsuspecting wanderers to her claws as a crying child, or taking the form of a specific person to tear their family apart, Lilith can shift into any general humanoid form, or any specific person that she has at least 1 brand on. Lilith is simply an abstract, fluidic manifestation of her tortured soul. This is a physical ability, not an illusion. Her physical stats are maxed out due to this. In addition, due to her demon form, she can double any singular physical stat with her shapeshifted form (By default, it’s lifting strength as listed). Changing shape generally takes 1 turn. In addition to normal human features, Lilith can grow the features of her normal form. This includes the black wings she gained by renouncing the god. This gives her flight (60 km/h max). She can also get claws on her feet and hands that deal 1.25x her punching/kicking strength of slashing damage. Her skin and wings can get 20kN (normal) armour that can regenerate 5kN every turn due to shapeshifting. Alternatively, she can make 7kN of the armour Nat Armor, but it doesn’t regenerate while in this form. Lilith’s weight can be up to 200kg in any of her forms. The Curse of the 9th Circle A power granted from her pact with Satan, and her affinity with Satan’s region of hell. It behaves identically to Satan’s. :She can mark someone as a traitor and slowly sap their strength after consuming their blood. After the mark is placed the wound will start glowing red as black veins will slowly start spreading from there. This ability lowers their speed by 5km/h per turn but at the same time increases her's by the same amount. After their speed reaches Zero they are frozen still for one turn, unable to move or act. Once this turn wears off the target is immune to this curse for one day. If someone moves more than 10 meters away from her this spell ends and they also get the immunity. After the curse is triggered and the target leaves the frozen state, Satan will lose 10km/h per turn of her stolen speed. |PactCatalyst=Not a human-demon pact, but made a marital pact to Satan. This pact decrees that she could never take direct action against Satan, but this doesn’t limit her indirect schemes against her husband. Satan isn't bound by this restriction, but in return has to protect Lilith from any other demon. }}